Preguntas
by Mireya Humbolt
Summary: Lord Voldemort tiene preguntas, preguntas que solo una persona puede responder, pero esta persona le dara las ansiadas resuestas?


**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, los derechos de autor solo coresponden a su autora, este solo es un fanfiction.

**Resumen: **Lord Voldemort tiene preguntas, las cuales solo pueden ser contestadas por una sola persona.

**Preguntas**

Por: Mireya Humbolt

Sus pasos resonaron por el lugar mientras mostraba una sonrisa altiva y segura, sabia que tenia el control de la situación, siempre lo tuvo, pero le agradaba jugar con sus presas. Abrió la puerta dejando que el rechinido inundara el lugar, sus ojos rojos se acercaron al cuerpo encadenado que había en ese calabozo.

" **Que es el Amor?"**

Pregunto con voz suave y siseaste, desde hace muchos años se había planteado esa pregunta, por que ese era el supuesto poder que lo destruiría, mas hoy demostraría que nada lo vencería, hoy el juego llegaría a su final.

"**Es el sentimiento mas puro,**

**Que hace grande una ilusión,**

**Es la fuerza que te impulsa,**

**Y queda animo al corazón."**

Frunció el ceño al escuchar la respuesta que su presa había pronunciado, ahí encadenado humillado ante todos, con el cuerpo herido y después de haber sido torturado, seguía sin dar marcha atrás, seguía firme en sus creencias, era una lastima que tal voluntad y convicción estuviera al servicio de una causa perdida.

"**Que es el Dolor?"**

Dejo que sus labios se movieran murmurando la pregunta, hacia muchos años el había sentido el dolor, cuando en el orfelinato los demás niños le habían lastimado, pero él había regresado cada golpe, cada insulto con intereses, pero necesitaba saber la opinión del quien se encontraba encadenado, aunque nunca lo admitiría ante nadie.

"**Es llorar por lo perdido,**

**Cuando muere la ilusión,**

**Es la piedra en el camino,**

**Que mata lentamente al corazón.·"**

Su mirada carmín se poso en el pecho de su presa, podía escuchar el suave silbar que hacia su nariz al tratar de respirar, recordaba que le habían roto varias costillas, así que el solo intento de llevar aire a sus pulmones, era sin lugar a dudas un reto, como el reto que siguiera con vida después de todas las heridas que había en su cuerpo y la sangre que caía gota a gota al piso.

"**Que es la Esperanza?"**

Tenia que saberlo, por que era conciente que eso era lo que lo mantenía vivo, la esperanza de que alguien lo rescatara, la esperanza de que un milagro ocurriría y volvería al lado de sus amigos, al lado de la persona que amaba mas que a su vida misma, pero lo que su invitado no sabia era que esa misma persona lo había abandonado para salvar a alguien mas.

"**Es la fuerza que te impulsa,**

**Y te anima a continuar,**

**Es la luz que te guía,**

**Por el camino al andar."**

No pudo evitar dejar salir un leve bufido, por mas que había intentado comprender como funcionaba su mente y doblegarlo a sus deseos, nada había logrado, mentira algo había cambiado, el empezaba a sentir respeto por su prisionero, y aunque sabia que solo uno de los dos podía vivir, lamentaba la muerte de alguien que mostraba un alma tan fuerte, extendió su mano y toco la mejilla deslizando sus dedos con suavidad sobre esa piel tan blanca como la luna, estaba seguro que moriría por la perdida de sangré en solo unos minutos, solo viviría si alguien le ayudaba, pero lamentablemente nadie acudiría en su ayuda, y ambos lo sabían.

"**Que es la Bondad?"**

Sus ojos se conectaron rojo como la sangre contra verde esmeralda, los primeros brillando con anhelo y ansias por ser lo ultimo que el viera, los últimos con un suave brillo que mostraba su alma desnuda, observo como los labios se movían y escuchaba las palabras entre cortadas respondiendo, no había dolor o tristeza, tampoco suplica o angustia, solo eran palabras que pronunciaba dejando que su vida se escapara.

"**Es la ternura de una persona**

**Que es noble de corazón,**

**Es la pureza de un alma**

**Que nunca se perdió."**

Gruño muy suave, muy bajo, casi era un ronroneo muy agradable, siempre le había intrigado su capacidad para sacrificarse por los demás, para buscar salvar a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino, tal vez si no hubiera intentado salvar a ese traidor de Snape, ahora no estaría en este lugar, pero sabia que el no lo lamentaba, jamás lo haría, acerco su rostro para mirar mas de cerca sus facciones, aspirando el olor a sangre y muerte que existía en el lugar, quería y necesitaba comprender por que se había sacrificado por quien le había traicionado, destrozando sus ilusiones y corazón.

"**Que es la Muerte?"**

Quería escuchar su respuesta, seria conciente de que todos y cada uno de los sacrificios que había realizado eran en vano?, tal vez solo unos instantes antes de ser atrapado el fue conciente de todas las mentiras que le habían rodeado, habría escuchado como a los que consideraba su familia y amigos hablaban de cómo lo utilizarían como un arma?, o habrá visto a su amado Snape en brazos de su mas reciente amante Draco?.

Sabia que el conocía la verdad, por que lo había visto en su mente, pero no comprendía por que se seguía adelante y no se doblegaba ante el, por que ya no habría marcha atrás, solo uno quedaría para ver el nuevo amanecer, por eso necesitaba escuchar la respuesta, saber que era conciente de su destino.

"**El principio del nuevo camino,**

**Cuando renace un alma,**

**Es el despertar de un sueño,**

**El inicio de otra oportunidad."**

Su cuerpo se quedo rígido cuando escucho la respuesta, sus ojos se abrieron mientras daba un paso atrás al comprender por fin por que se había dejado atrapar, por que podría haber huido, pero el no había peleado, había servido de señuelo para que todos los demás escaparan, el buscaba algo y solo había una persona que podía dárselo.

Cerro sus ojos conteniendo su furia por que supo que Harry lo había vencido, lo había derrotado sin pelear, por que al darle muerte le concedería lo que tanto buscaba, le daría una nueva oportunidad, una nueva vida, por que al levantar su varita y pronunciar las palabras malditas, le mostraría su bondad librándolo se su sufrimiento.

Por que incluso el Lord Voldemort tenia la esperanza de que su enemigo lo perdonaría, por que Harry jamás lo escogió como enemigo, por que tal vez cuando el corazón de Harry, dejara de sentir dolor por la traición de todos sus seres queridos, solo tal vez el también dejaría de sufrir por todos los pecados cometidos.

Pero lo mas importante era que al morir Harry James Potter Evans, tal vez el dejaría de amarlo con locura y desesperación, por que el era Lord Voldemort y no podía amar, y Harry sabia que no le podía corresponder, por que ya antes alguien le había destrozado el corazón, maldijo la existencia de Snape, por haber jugado con tan pura criatura, ambos sabían que uno moriría y el otro viviría solo, sin oportunidad de salvación.

Lord Voldemort observo como se extinguía la vida en ese cuerpo sin tener que pronunciar las palabras, y en un ultimo acto de humanidad lo abrazo, sabia que Harry ya había sufrido suficiente, merecía descansar, al menos uno de los dos lo haría, beso sus labios con ansias y anhelo, mientras sus manos apresaban el frágil y roto cuerpo, lo sintió exhalar su ultimo aliento, y pudo observar la sonrisa en los labios de Harry, y fue en ese momento que lo supo, su amor también era correspondido, pero imposible.

El silencio y la oscuridad fueron sus únicos testigos, nadie más vio las lágrimas en sus ojos, ni escucho su voz ahogada por el llanto llamando al único ser que había logrado revivir a Tom Malvoro Ridle, esta noche la profecía se había cumplido, uno de los dos murió en las manos del otro.

Entre las sombras de su memoria quedaron sus recuerdo juntos en la única noche que compartieron, esa misma noche que hace dos años se encontraron en una simple calle de Inglaterra, los dos huyendo de sus propios fantasma, Harry de la presión por ser el Salvador, y el escapando de sus fantasmas, ambos perdidos y sin ganas de pelear, ambos caminando uno al lado del otro, solo dejando que el tiempo continuara avanzando.

Después de varias horas solo bajo la sombra de un árbol platicando de su pasado y sus sueños, ambos tan lejanos, y tan imposibles, comprendiendo que eran iguales, pero ambos estaban obligados a cumplir con una profecía que los condenaba, solo había sido esa noche, solo unas horas, pero para sus corazones fue toda una vida.

Y ahora solo quedaba un cuerpo frió y sin alma entre sus brazos, dejo que las sombras cubrieran el cuerpo de su amado, mientras salía de la habitación sellándola con un antiguo hechizo, sus facciones eran otra vez frías, no había rastro de lo ocurrido, nadie sabría cuanto amo al Salvador del Mundo Mágico, nadie comprendería como la pureza de esa alma atormentada, había logrado entrar en la oscuridad de su corazón, pero desgraciadamente su destino ya estaba escrito.

"**Como saber si la elección es la correcta?"**

La pregunta salio de sus labios, mientras se alejaba de las mazmorras, tal vez se había equivocado?, pero ya el estaba muerto, y nada lo cambiaria, por que el ahora era libre, una voz que el conocía murmuro en su oído con suavidad.

**"Nadie sabe todas las respuestas,**

**Pero algunos saben parte de la verdad**

**Calla, escucha y aprende de ellos**

**Y algún día tu respuesta encontraras".**

Detuvo sus pasos sin mirar a tras, percibió el aroma en el viento y dejo que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, tal vez después de todo si podrían estar juntos, con nuevos proyectos se encamino hacia donde le dirigía ese nuevo sentimiento que estremecía su frió corazón.

"**La muerte no es el final de este camino, solo es un cambio para volver a empezar"**

*****************************************************************************

**He tenido que actualizar el capitulo para agregarle los descargos de responsabilidad, mil disculpas por la molestia. **

**Saludos.**

**Mireya Humbolt**


End file.
